


Grip the Griffon Season 1: Insektra's Invasion

by JadeSaber7860



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Insects, Semblance (RWBY), Semblance is called Predator Power for awhile, griffons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: In a future, were Griffons are the dominant species, Grip and his friend Maia is revealed to be the only ones able to stop an Invasion from Queen insektra and her army of monster Insekts(CANCELLED)





	1. A World of Griffons? Grip the Griffon

Data File, Accessed.

Grip_01332

Dimension/Universe: 69

Multiverse Area: RWBY

Earth Version 13857

 

Opeing: Again(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

 

This... is Earth. 8900 years from our time... and it has changed a lot at that time. Why you may ask? 8900 years ago, a nuclear war happened. Why this War happened in unknown. But all that’s know is... the human race got extinct...

But through this post-apocalyptic war Zone and the nuclear waste, Evolution took its next step of amazement. Mutations the creatures around the planet. One of these creatures that were mutated, were the birds. They grew two extra legs, became bigger and walks on four legs. The front legs being big bird claws, while they back being lion paws. These mythological creatures are Griffons!

And because of their more sentient intelligence and hunter-esc nature, they became the most primary species of Earth. They’re the human’s successors!  And this is where our story begins.

We are in a medieval type of town. Many griffons are selling different kinds of things. Food, tools, you know it. Other griffons are hanging out and talking about lots of things. Our story today is focusing on this griffon. 

 

His coat is dark brown, while his wings are in a lighter color of brown. His claws are yellow. The fluffy chest fur is white, continuing to the underside of his head. He has weird pointed feathers that are covering all of his ears, they’re colored teal, which is also the colored his ”mask” that covers the upper half of his head. Around his neck are steampunk goggles. strapped up in a leather band. The glass is colored grey while the metal rings are colored orange.

 

This is Grip. Our... protagonist of this story... I did not say, Hero, because... well, let’s just have a look. Grip is 17 years old. He is kinda more serious than other griffons. He doesn’t really talk to others or hangs out with people. So where is he walking you might ask?

 

He is getting to his job. He is a blacksmith. He owns a workshop that his father left him. He works there 9 to 18-hours straight. He’s selling weapons to Hunters and Berserkers. Hunters go out to get food and items for the people, while breakers go on quests for finding new areas to expand. A buff male griffon arrives in the shop. He is wearing armor. 

 

”Grippy, boy! How yo doing!!” he says in an upbeat gruff voice.

 

”Please don’t call me Grippy, I’m not 10 anymore” answered Grip in a serious and mildly annoyed tone. ”I guess you want the usual sharpening, Garlan?” 

 

”YES!” The berserker, named Garlan, shouted. Grip walks up and grabs the weapon. It’s a very oversized long sword. He struggled a little bit but is able to get it up to the razor grinder. This is what Grip does day in and day out. Sharpening berserker’s weapons, or selling weapons to them or hunters. We see Grip in a different time of the day selling a crossbow to a griffon with a green hat. 

 

Grip also make the weapons by himself. Self-taught. After a hard day of work, Grip goes home. And he hopes very much that he doesn’t encounter-

 

”HI, GRIP!” shouted a light upbeat voice. Grip crowns in fright, but when he sees his ”attacker” he gets calmer and annoyed...

 

”Oh... hi Ghostquill...” he said in an annoyed voice. Ghost quill is a grey feathered griffon. His wings are in more light grey shade. He wears a dark blue open vest The chest fur is white, continuing to his entire head. He has no mask apparently, which seems to be common with the other griffons around the two. ”Ghostquill” has his eyes closed.

 

”SOOOO what are you doing!?”

 

”I was going home until you showed up and alms gave me a heart attack!”

 

”Oh silly Grip, only very old birds gets heart attacks!” Ghostquill answered, oblivious to that Grip is not happy with him being there. ”And speaking of Condi-” he opens his eyes and stops talking as sees that Grip is gone.

 

At a house somewhere, Grip is hiding behind it. He sees Ghostguill looking around and then flies off somewhere. 

 

”Hi, Grip” says a soft-spoken voice. Grip’s feathery ears move up a bit, he turns his head around and sees his other visitor.

 

”Oh... hi Maia” Grip said in a calmer tone. Maia is a female griffon. She has a red coat, while her wings are in a lighter shade of red, making it look like pink. Her chest fur is colored orange, continuing to her entire head. Her ”mask” circles around her eyes, with two small dots on their sides, making them look like fireballs. In front of her right ear, is a yellow daisy flower. 

 

”Hiding from Ghostguill, again?” she said snarkily. 

 

”Yes... I don’t get it why he doesn’t leave me alone” Grip said annoyed 

 

”Maybe he is trying to become friends with you”

 

”I DON’T want friends”

 

”Hey! What about me?”

 

”You’re different, Maia. We were hatched in the same infirmary and been friends since then. The drug addict is just invading my personal space!”

 

”I was just kidding, come one”. Grip changed to a minor smile and sighed. ”I can’t be mad at you” he’s said. Maia smiled back.

 

”MAIA!” Two voices came. Maia turned around and shouted back ”Coming, mom and dad!” She turned back to Grip. 

 

”Bye, Grip. See you later!” She then turned around and ran back to her parents. 

 

”Bye, Maia” Grip stood there for a little while, until he continued his way home. At his home. Someone is coughing. 

 

”Mom, I’m home,” Grip says, he goes up the stair and goes into a bedroom. Inside is a female griffon in a bed. She looks very sick. Grip has taken up a glass of water with a white pill inside of it. He gives it to his mother, who drinks up all the water. 

 

”Thanks, sweetie” Grip’s mother said in a raspy, sick sounding voice. Grip puts his claw on his mother’s head. He sits there for a long while...


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**The next day...**

 

Grip puts up a new shield he has made on the display bench. When he hears about muffled screaming and terrified screeches. He goes out and sees what the ruckus is. And the so-called ruckus is very... frightening. In the middle of the plaza, is a giant bug-like freak of nature. It’s black colored, it has a giant Ant head with giant powerful looking teethes, it has insanely muscular arms and legs! 

 

”Why isn’t any Berserkers or Hunters attacking it!?!” Grip asked out loud. 

 

”They’re already out on missions!!” some random frightened griffon shouted back. Grip grins his none-existing teethes. He runs back in and grabs the shield he made and a long Broadsword. He flies back out. 

 

Maia is hiding behind a box when she sees Grip going right at the monster!

 

”GRIP, NO!!” she shouts at him. He doesn’t listen and keeps going at it. 

 

”GET OUT OF MY TOWN, FREAK!!” he shouts and makes a powerful swing at the monster's neck. But it doesn’t even get deep enough, the neck of the monster is too thick!

 

The monster roars and swats Grip like a mosquito! He crashes into a wall and loses the grip of his shield. He falls down to the ground, and grunts in pain. The monster walks up enraged to the downed griffon and raises its fist. Grip looks up, and sees the fist coming at him! Without thinking, Grip tries to defend himself by putting both of his claws in the way! Just as the fist reaches the claws... they start to freeze! The most jolts it arm away from Grip screaming in what must be in pain. The screams it does sounds the same. Grip just look at his claws, dumbfounded by what just happened. He thinks in his mind to do that again, and mist appears around his claws...

 

Grip changes his surprised face into a more serious one. He dashes into the creature. It tries to use the arm that’s not frozen. Grip notices it and jumps up and flies at the monster, he grabs the forehead, it starts freezing. The monster scream again. Grip grabs the broadsword’s handle and takes it out from the neck wound. He swings himself to the monster’s back and slides down, making a trail of freezing ice. The ice has freeze the entire head. But the monster is still standing moving its hands in a confused frenzy. Grip grips the Broadsword’s handle with both his hand and makes a 360 spin, he screams a battle cry and swings the sword at the monster's neck. Now that it’s frozen solid, Grip is able to cut the head in half! Which also breaks the blade! 

 

Grip lands and gasps exhausted. The monster falls down and crashes into a huge boom. The monster is dead... the green colored blood comes out from the open neck... 

 

Griffons starts gathering. They start whispering about what just happened. Maia looks at Grip in a concerned look. Grip looks at her, but before he can say something...

 

”Let me through!” shouts an old sounding voice. From the crowd, appeaser a very old griffon, his chest and head is furred white, the same with his giant eyebrows, his ears are colored dark green. His coat is colored dark grey, he is holding a weird staff, that looks like a giant tree stick, with a hook top. 

 

The griffon sees Grip and walks up to him. Someone in the crowd mentions that this is the Town Elder, the wisest in the town. The old griffon has his face very close to Grip’s face, Grib has sat down and bends back. He is very uncomfortable.

 

”You have unlocked your Predator Power...” he says

 

”My what?” Grip asks confused. The Elder turns around and looks back at Grip. ”Come, young Grip” He starts walking ”We have a lot to talk about...” 

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Inside a very dark throne room, sits a woman on a throne. She is completely white in the face. She is colored black all around her, she has a black dress with white lines. Her head has six black horns. She starts grunting, she’s in great pain.

 

”What is it, my queen?!” a grown male voice asks concerning. The woman looks up in a distressed state.

 

”Someone killed my ”Pudin” she says frightened. 

 

**Ending Theme:**  RWBY-Red Like Roses part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Grips Offical Design: https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/Grip-The-Griffon-779635496

**Author's Note:**

> I had to split this into 2 parts because I apparently have to many letters ):<


End file.
